A Goode Thing
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: Based loosely on Cody Simpson's On My Mind, Zach goes to the mall for a mission to find his tails. Who better to be his tails than the Gallagher girls. He finds a picture of a beautiful blue eyed girl and looks for her. But what happens when the blue eyed girl doesn't want to be found? Sorry I suck at summaries, its a Goode story though, please read and review. T for safety. :)


**Hey! I accidentally uploaded another thing for this story. This story is based off of Cody Simpson's On My Mind. I liked the story within it in the music video, and Zach and Cammie are my favorite couple ever. Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own On My Mind, that belongs to Cody Simpson. Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter. I just do her dirty work! This story switches between Zach and Cammie's point of view.**

ZPOV

"Alright boys!" Mr. Solomon, my covert operations teacher at Blackthorne Academy for Troubled Boys A.K.A Spy/Assassin school for boys. Clapped his hands together for attention.

Let me explain. My school is for the smartest and strongest and sneakiest and best of the best of spies teenage boy spies in the world. The smartest could be easily represented by my nerd friend, Jonas Anderson, who is currently up at the front of the class room, already doing next month's homework of writing all of the elements of blah blah blah, yada, yada, yada, whatever. The strongest could be represented by my other best friend, Grant, who is currently shoving a couple pencils up his nose, while half the class looks on with amazement, yeah he's not the smartest in the world. Nick Cross, who is currently snoring lightly beside me, is my last best friend. He's the sneaky one. I don't even want to know what he sneaked out to do last night, casing his lack of sleep. The best of the best of spies in the world is well represented by yours truly, Zach Goode, me.

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, except for Nick, who was still snoring peacefully next to me. Our teacher narrowed his eyes dangerously at Nick, and I, being the Goode boy that I am, smacked him on the back of his head. His eyes opened wide as he sat up quickly, "FU-" he started, before he saw Solomon's pointed look, and changed his course of speech, "dgical on an ice cream stick!" I raised my eyebrows and smirked at the phrase, that's a new one for him.

"Yumm!" Grant shouted, breaking the dangerous tension between Mr. Solomon's laser eyes and Nick's obvious fowl mouth.

"Well then, class, we have a mission, get to the helicopter," Solomon spoke quickly, turning towards the stairs to the roof connected to the classroom before Jonas even had a chance to get his hand in the air.

The boys and I crowded together and followed him up the stairs, keeping our curious gazes off our faces. Even Grant has been pounded enough to know that spies have to keep their face neutral in compromising positions at all times.

The 'copter's blades were already spinning as we got up there. Solomon handed us comm units by the door as we swiftly climbed on, not a word asked, just as we were trained, except for Jonas who had shut up with a glare from all of us boys. Questions asked, meant extra laps for the entire class here at Blackthorne. Grant's face looked mostly neutral, if not a little bit curious at the moment. Nick looked like he couldn't care less, which I'm pretty sure he couldn't. His back was slumped against the seat and I swear, if he was a girl, he would be filing his nail right about now. My nerd friend just looked plain confused. I, of course, kept a smirk on my face the whole time.

Our teacher finally slammed the door closed, shutting off most of the sound from the helicopter blades, "we are going to the mall." he announced, and at our confused looks, he actually decided to take mercy, "You will be in groups of four and will have 6 hours to find your tails, 1 each, and compromise them."

I smirked, this was going to be way too easy, six hours to find one tail each, simple. "Mr. Solomon," I voiced my opinion, "can't we have something more challenging? Or at least me?"

Solomon's smirk creeped me out a little bit, "That is why I took the liberty of assigning my best agent to yourself, Mr. Goode."

I guess it was a step up from just a regular, old CIA agent. Before I could argue more, though, Solomon announced, "we are here boys, good luck, you will need it." He quickly slammed the door shut again, and 20 teenage boys were left outside a mall, more confused than ever.

CPOV

"Dutchess, subjects spotted," I whispered to my best friend/roommate at top secret spy school for girls, Gallagher Academy's ear. She then giggled like a teenage girl, telling secrets before whispering it into my other friend, Macey Mchenry's ear who then giggled a bit and whispered into my sweetest friend, Elizabeth Sutton's (Liz) ear. Just as she burst into totally fake, loud laughs, Liz was never the best actress under pressure, the four subjects started turning our way. Bex quickly shoved me into a photo booth, knowing that I would have the best chance of winning this in the end. I heard Macey hiss something about not having enough time for all of us to climb in and Bex left, the curtain swishing closed, just as Mr. Solomon's voice came through the comms, "Ms. Sutton, you have been compromised, please head back to the bus immediately."

I guess Liz's tailee, Jonas Anderson, had seen her before she was able to act natural again. I quickly ran over all of our tails in my head. Bex had a rather brawny guy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Grant Newman who she had described as a 'Greek God'. Liz obviously had had a nerdy but hot Jonas Anderson, who she had spent a good amount of time oggling over the picture. Her Light blue eyes glued to his Brown eyes. Macey had a boy named Nicholas (Nick) Cross. he had sandy blonde hair that hung in his face a little bit and hazel eyes. Even though Macey acted unconcerned about his looks, I had caught her a sneaking a longing glance at his picture more than once.

Now my boy, Zachary (Zach) Goode, was the definition of hot. He had dark brown hair, and the prettiest green eyes ever that looked like emeralds. Me, being as totally inexperienced as ever, **(remember, Cammie never met Josh in this) **am still sure that he is definitely hot.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Liz stumbling over her words as she spoke with Jonas. Her language slipping in and out of different languages. That's alright, because Jonas was doing the same thing if not worse.

I peaked out of the curtain at Liz. My elbow slammed into the side and I muttered a quick curse before listening closely into there conversation through the comms. I shouldn't have been so focused, I should've heard the machine counting down and the the sound of a shutter as my face slipped into a genuine smile at the cuteness, my teeth showing in the slightest in just a natural smile. But I didn't, and the effects of that changed my life.

ZPOV

Okay, so Jonas found his tail, as well as his Juliet. It's a surprise really, that shy, not as much cove ops material Jonas found his Tail and Juliet first. Shocker. Grant actually looked longing as he looked on at them.

He snapped out of his reverie when a shrieking British accent was heard across the food court, "Bloody Hell Macey! I didn't mean it like that!" His jaw snapped open as he took in the sight of the dark haired and caramel skinned British girl across the food court who was facing a girl with her back towards us. From the back of her body I could tell that she had black hair and a slim figure. Judging by how Nick was shamelessly checking her out at the table next to them, where he had been checking for his tail and eating a burger, she was hot. I figured that I would leave my guys to it as Grant wandered over to them, his mouth still gaping, I caught the words "British Bombshell" come out of his mouth before he was out of shot of my keen ears. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

As I was approaching a nearby photo booth, something glossy caught my eye. My eyes narrowed in on it and I saw that it was a photo. I was about to just walk by, figuring that somebody dropped their photo and would come back for it later, when I caught sight of the person in the picture.

I choked on my breath, if that's possible, at the girl in it. She had ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Her smile was obviously genuine as she looked just off to the side of the camera, not like when people look at the screen, but when somebody is looking at something else completely. Her smile showed a cute dimple on her right cheek and her eyes were squinted in the slightest, causing her nose to wrinkle in an adorable way. My body acted on its own as I found myself bending down to pick it up. I was strangely happy to find that there was no boy in the picture with her.

I felt myself getting lost in her blue eyes before I heard Grant's booming laughter. I snapped out of my reverie and shoved the paper into my pocket, I didn't care if it was creepy, I was going to find this girl, the picture was obviously new, seeing as it was still glossy.

"Hey! Man1" I heard Grant's voice call me over, "Come meet Bex!" He was waving his hand towards the British girl, Bex. The other girl, Macey, was standing next to Nick on the left side of them, I thought I caught a glimpse of blonde, before it was gone.

I strolled up coolly towards them and did my guy handshake with Grant. After him, I went to do it to Nick. The Macey chick tried to move with us, but she didn't know the shake like we did and gave Bex a worried look, that was when I caught sight of her.

She was even more beautiful than in the picture, her eyes a brighter blue and her hair a bit blonder now that she was out of the shadows of the photo booth. I didn't realize that I was gaping, or that she was gaping back, until Nick cleared his throat, and I snapped my head towards him, wondering when he had gotten out of the handshake. He had a grip around Macey and was smirking a knowing smirk, Macey had the same smirk on her face, except hers was more evil, either way it was scary.

"Zach," Macey drew out, the smirk still in place, "this is our friend, Cammie."

I looked back at Cammie and suddenly I didn't feel like just smirking, so I gave her a real, genuine smile, "Hey," I don't think I could've formed any other words with her blue eyes watching me intently.

She smiled shyly, "Hi," she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. It was adorable.

_I'm in love, no joke._ And it was true, she was unlike anyone else, but then I realized _she's a civilian, I could never drag her into my world. _I sighed, sadly, _crap._

CPOV

Wow! Zach was even hotter up close. His emerald green eyes were killer. When he saw me behind Macey, there was a swarm of emotion in them. Shock, gentleness, _love,_ and regret. I have no clue what all those emotions could mean, I must've read them wrong. Maybe he was thinking of his mom, who I unfortunately have no information on, it's a little strange for a teenage boy, but maybe he's just closer to her than usual.

Anyways, Bex and Macey seemed to have found their soul mates. Yes, their tails, and no matter how much Macey insists that she was just playing a part, I knew that she actually really liked Nick Cross. Bex was a bit abusive toward Grant, but that's just how she shows her love, Grant seemed to like it though. He would mumble British Bombshell every now and then, and even though Bex would hit him again, I could see the adoration in her eyes at the nickname.

The six of us were currently walking around the mall, us girls pretending to be interested in clothes stores, well I was pretending, Bex and Macey were the ones dragging every one in the stores. The boys were keeping up their walls a bit, using surveillance techniques to find their tails. They each caught some random stander by that just happened to be looking our way, and apparently thought that that was their tails and shook them easily, except Zach actually found a CIA agent that had been keeping tabs on the girls and I, we knew, Solomon was weird like that, and compromised him by muttering so quietly that a normal civilian wouldn't have caught it, into his comms. He wasn't talking much and seemed to have an internal battle going on in his head, I caught him looking at me longingly more than once, and had no idea what for. Of course they didn't know that they had been walking with their tails for four hours.

Yes their was only half an hour left for them to get to the water fountain in the middle of the mall, all the way across the mall. They realized this too, "Hey girls, we need to meet up with our teacher at the water fountain, can we head over their, you will just have to wait a few feet away."

The girls and I shared a victorious smile and nodded our heads, "Sure, no problem."

So the boys lead us to their destination, how ironic. They arrived without a second to spare. Us girls stopped a few feet away and Grant and Nick hugged Bex and Macey while Zach just stood there looking at me meaningfully, he then gathered me in a hug, his warm, strong arms wrapping around my middle as he pulled me flush against him, it was amazing, I wasn't sure before, but now I know that I'm in love. He stepped back, his hands still on my waist and gave me a small smile. I smiled back up at him and he let go, much to my chagrin, and slowly turned towards Solomon. I turned the other way and pretended to be interested in the clothes in the window, while my mind was going crazy with our moment.

Five minutes later, I heard a loud whoop and turned to see Grant picking Bex up and kissing her like no tomorrow, Bex definitely didn't seem to mind, her hands were burried in his hair, pulling him closer, Nick and Macey were in a similar position and I immediately looked around for my Blackthorne boy. It was then that I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind and Zach's warm breath at my ear, making me shiver, "Gallagher Girl, you've been holding back on me,"

I smiled to myself and turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck as I looked up at him, smiling, "No need to be bitter, Blackthorne Boy, we just happened to be better than you."

He smiled and shook his head, "You really are something Cammie," He smiled, his full lips pulling up into a charming grin, I couldn't help that my eyes were drawn to them.

"I hope that's a good thing," I whispered breathlessly as Zach leaned into me, his eyes narrowed in on my lips.

I was about to crack a joke about Blackthorne boys being so clueless when he crashed his lips onto mine. It was a sweet kiss full of longing and I immediately wanted more. My fingers curled into in dark brown hair as he hummed his approval. This made me smile and he nipped lightly at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly let him in and his tongue entered, fighting for dominance, his lips left mine and I gasped for air as he placed sweet kisses up to my ear, nipping it playfully, he whispered, "Yes, it's a Goode thing."


End file.
